i missed you
by littlemissgoth
Summary: What happened if charlie had been killed and edward came back to find bella waiting to die set in New moon T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

don't own twilight

EPOV

When Alice told me to go and see Bella I didn't know what to expect I thought Alice was just trying to get me to make up with Bella I mean I know I miss her and all I want to see is her beautiful face again I miss her so much I want to hold her in my arms and tell her how sorry I am I will do anything to get her in my life again.I felt so empty for these last couple of months and unlike most times I've being struggling to get through the hours without her I could finally see it Bella's house.I could see the light in her room on and the bathroom light but no where else in the house was Charlie already asleep it was 9pm not late enough to go to sleep but early enough to be home ohh well I'll find out when I talk to Bella.

BPOV

All I want was to see Edward again it hurt enough already after what happened to Char I mean dad please all I want is to see his face once more listen to my lullaby to kiss him again I felt like dying.I curled up into a ball my hair still wet from the freezing cold shower I had to try and give me a cold cause life isn't worth living if Edward isn't around I felt alone I couldn't live without Edward,he is my life my soul and my heart but now that he's gone I feel like just an empty shell who isn't worth walking the earth. Heard something knock at my window it was probably Mike again he did this last week.I got up and walked over to the window to tell him to go away but when I opened the window no one was there I turned around to go back and die when I saw him and his godlike form saying did you miss me.I burst out in tears he hugged me close it felt so good to be back in his arms.

EPOV

When I hugged her my sweet Bella broke into tears I held her tighter to my chest and let her cry I leaned my head forward and whispered in her ear 'what wrong Bella' she sobbed a bit more and then answer its Charlie he was shoot at a bank robbery and died so that's why there where no other lights on she stared sobbing more and more I couldn't bear it I suddenly went "come on Bella lets get your bags packed"" What do you mean Edward" she said in-between sobs" your coming with me you can stay with us if you want Bella I miss you more than anything else I want to keep you safe I never will leave you again okay"

Please tell me if you like it there will be more chapters and if could offer ways to help me write better stories apart from punctuation I don't do that so get use to it or I might if I feel like its to much trouble on a computer later yeah i've noticed comments about punctuation on the comment part i know i need to fix it and all my English teachers have said it i get the message now please lets just drop the subject already. Now on a happier note new story read it please and if you have any thing nice to say please use the button that says review

Littlemissgoth


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys sorry I haven't written in a while so here's the next chapter of I missed and if any one can think a better name put in the review thing please and sorry I haven't updated in a while

BPOV

The next thing I know there was cold air blowing against my face he was taking me some where but where after a few minutes he finally slowed down. He set me on the ground and took my hand a lead me down a path that was light by fairy lights that was so Alice's idea the path way lead up to an old house he opened the door for me and lead me inside where was everyone. I heard Edward chuckle behind me and whispered "their all hunting at the moment' yeah that meant no Rosaline to be angry at me for no reason. Edward saw my happiness and went to what looked like the living room I followed.

EPOV

this chapter is deicated to my two friends birthday Rhanni and tails

Bella followed me to the living room the only thing I wanted to do was hold her tight so that's what I did it felt so nice have her in my arms. I'm sad Charlie's dead but hopefully that means Bella will live with us now yay okay sort of a problem with jasper but we should be fine if she really wants it I could turn her into a vampire but that would mean she would have to give up her place as an angel in could never do that to my Bella. I felt Bella snuggle tighter against my chest meaning she was happy there her scent was still as powerful I couldn't get enough of it I pressed my face against her hair to breath it in. then I heard the door open.

BPOV

The front door opened and Alice walked in on us she looked at us carefully before she started jumping up and down screaming Bella she was so happy and well I was too I was back with my family and my god like boyfriend who's arms were wrapped around me at the moment making it hard to breath but still it was heaven I heard Alice and Edward talking but did hear what they were talking about. Suddenly Edward swept me into his arms and flew up some stairs and into his room it had all his CD's and his giant stereo he sat us down on this lounge and held me tighter and closer than ever for the first time in months I felt safe I felt his lips on mine more needy than ever he was not seeming to care about the barriers he set but something's never change he ended the kiss as quick as usual he sat holding me with his face buried in my hair for over an hour but I didn't care we were together again.

No way is this over but there another chap happy now please don't hurt me Rhani and happy birthday or tails and if olya finally started reading my fanfics HI now reasons I haven't being updating issues at school and a lot of them not my fault I swear just because I'm a bookworm gives people no right to pick on me


End file.
